Kittens and Kings
by fluxy2535
Summary: Slash. Rilian worries about Peter leaving, and Caspian assures him that he's staying put.


**Disclaimer:** These kids are not mine. In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if C.S. Lewis turning over in his grave somewhere for what I've done to his characters.

**Author's note: **This is part of a series of Peter/Caspian drabbles and one-shots where Rilian is adopted and not biologically Peter or Caspian's. If anyone like this I'll probably post the rest.

* * *

"Papa, I don't understand."

Caspian looked up from his papers to his son. The four year old was curled up in the window seat of his study, the book in his lap opened to a familiar image of the four kings and queens of Olde.

"Don't understand what, sweetheart?"

"Aslan made Daddy fall back into his world, right?" Caspian nodded, "Well, what if he does that again? What if one day Daddy goes off with Uncle Edmund hunting or riding and never comes back?"

Caspian smiled, shaking his head at his son, "That won't happen, Rill. Aslan wouldn't do that."

"But how can you be sure?" Rilian frowned, crossing his little arms. Caspian dropped the notes he had been looking over to join his son in the window. He looked quite a bit like Peter when he sulked, even though Caspian knew it was just wishful thinking on his part. It was the blue eyes and pouty lips he had probably inherited from his mother, who was of Archenlander descent, but it was almost odd how well they matched Peter's.

"Because Aslan loves you. Much like he loves Me, Uncle Edmund, Aunt Lucy, and your father. And everyone else, for that matter. He knows you and I need him, so he'll stay."

"But Narnia needed him last time. After they left, the Telmarines..." Rilian trailed off, his eyes widening, "You wouldn't be here."

Caspian chuckled, drawing Rilian into his lap, "You understand now, don't you?" He kissed the top of his son's head, "He needed to leave that first time so that the Telmarines could conquer Narnia, so the Caspian line could be formed, and I could be born. So Miraz could take over, and your father and I could set it right, and Men and the Narnians could learn to live peacefully together. All of that happened because of your father, uncle and aunts leaving. He won't leave because you need him in your life, and I need his help in raising you to be the proper king we know you will be. The minute we became a family, that sealed his fate here. Your line is the one that will live on in peace, like it was intended your father's would."

"That's an awful lot of pressure to put on the child, Caspian."

"Daddy!" Rilian squeaked, hopping down from Caspian's lap to greet his father. Peter laughed, swinging the little boy around before resting him on his hip and kissing his cheek, "Your supposed to be home next week, not today!"

He shrugged at his son's observation before leaning down to kiss the top of Caspian's head, "the situation wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Apparently, it was just the lie of some smartars- alec," He corrected, glancing at the four year old, "Ape. We fixed it right quick though, so we decided to come back."

Rilian grinned, throwing his little arms around his fathers neck and hugging him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. The both of you."

Later, after Rilian was tucked in and asleep and Caspian was well on his way, Peter had crawled into bed, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't leave unless I absolutely had to, right?"

Caspian smiled, running his fingers through Peter's hair, "You wouldn't be able to. No matter who or what tried to get you to go."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well if Aslan wanted me to..."

"That lion has nothing on me if he tried to take you away. He would end up like a house cat once I was done with him."

"A house cat?" Peter sat up, eyeing Caspian incredulously, "You do realize this is Aslan we're talking about, right?"

"Yes, a house cat. Or would you rather him be kitten?"

"A kitten?"

"A kitten. Now, we should go to sleep, as you have business with the lords of the court about that ape, and I have a meeting with Trumpkin about how Cair Paravel is coming along." Caspian pushed himself a up on his elbows, blowing out the last lit candle on his bedside and laying down.

"A kitten..."

Caspian let out a snort, tugging Peter down so he was laying down, "Goodnight, Peter."


End file.
